Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho
Details *'Title:' 동네변호사 조들호 / Dongnebyeonhosa Jo Deul Ho *'Also known as:' My Lawyer, Mr. Jo *'Genre:' Legal Synopsis Once a star prosecutor with a bright future, Jo Deul Ho loses everything after becoming a whistle-blower against the intolerable corruption he witnesses. He instead rebuilds his life as a lawyer at a small neighborhood law practice, commited to justice and protecting the innocent. User/Viewer Ratings Season 1 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Mar-28 to 2016-May-31 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho OST Cast ;Main Cast *Park Shin Yang as Jo Deul Ho *Kang So Ra as Lee Eun Jo *Ryu Soo Young as Shin Ji Wook *Park Sol Mi as Jung Hae Kyung *Kim Gab Soo as Shin Young Il ;Geum Sa Law Firm *Kang Shin Il as Jang Shin Woo *Jo Han Chul as Kim Tae Jung *Jung Won Joong as President Jung ;Deul Ho's Law Firm *Hwang Suk Jung as Hwang Ae Ra *Park Won Sang as Bae Dae Soo *Kim Dong Joon as Kim Yoo Shin ;Court *Jung Kyu Soo as Lee Joon Kang *Jang So Yun as Choi Ah Rim ;Deul Ho and Eun Jo's families *Yoon Bok In as Jin Se Mi *Choi Jae Hwan as Kang Il Goo *Jung Han Bi as Oh Jin Young *Heo Jung Eun as Jo Soo Bin ;Extended Cast *Kim Ki Chun as Byun Ji Shik *Song Ji In as Hyo Jin *Park Sang Myun *Lee Jae Woo *Park Sun Woo *Jung Dong Kyu *Lee Yong Yi *Kim Ji Ho *Jun Jin Gi *Maeng Bong Hak *Kim Gun (ep7, 8, 16) *Geum Seo Yeon Production Credits *'Production Company:' SM C&C *'Chief Producer:' Jung Hae Ryong *'Producer:' Jin Hyung Wook, Lee Young Bum *'Director:' Lee Jung Sub, Lee Eun Jin *'Original writing:' Hatchling (해츨링) *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hyang Hee Recognitions 2016 KBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actor (Park Shin Yang) *Best Young Actress Award (Heo Jung Eun) Notes *This drama is based on the Korean webtoon Dongnebyeonhosa Jo Deul Ho (동네변호사 조들호) by Hatchling (해츨링). *KBS tried to add more 4 episodes but failed. Episode Ratings See Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho/Episode Ratings Season 2 *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jan-07 to 2019-Mar-26 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) *'Original Soundtrack:' Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho 2 OST User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Shin Yang as Jo Deul Ho *Ko Hyun Jung as Lee Ja Kyung ;Supporting Cast *Byun Hee Bong as Kook Hyun Il *Lee Min Ji as Yoon So Mi *Choi Seung Kyung as Kang Man Soo *Jo Dal Hwan as Ahn Dong Chool *Lee Mi Do as Oh Jung Ja *Yoon Joo Man (윤주만) as Choi Hyung Tak *Son Byung Ho as Baek Do Hyun *Kim Bup Rae as Prosecutor Jo *Jung Hee Tae as Prosecutor Park *Joo Jin Mo as Yoo Jung Gun *Seo Yi Sook as Shin Mi Suk *Jun Bae Soo as Kang Ki Young *Moon Soo Bin (문수빈) as Han Min *Jung Joon Won as Kook Jong Bok *Kwon Tae Ho as Kook Jong Sup *Jang Ha Ran (장하란) as Kook Jong Hee *Hong Kyung as Baek Seung Hoon Production Credits *'Director:' Han Sang Woo *'Original writing:' Hatchling (해츨링) *'Screenwriter:' Choi Wan Kyu Episode Ratings See Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho 2/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site - Season 1 *Official site - Season 2 *English Wikipedia - Season 1 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 1 *English Wikipedia - Season 2 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 2 Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2019 Category:KBS Category:Legal